


Cuffing Season Prologue

by awitchbravestheverge



Series: Thomceit week fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Couch Cuddles, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awitchbravestheverge/pseuds/awitchbravestheverge
Summary: After movie night, Thomas has a question for Janus.The set up for my Thomceit week fics.LAMPTR with metamour creativitwins.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders/The Sides
Series: Thomceit week fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Cuffing Season Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue because it's mostly thomas/everyone, with the focus on thomceit at the end.

It had taken them a long time to recover from the chaos in the wake of the wedding. Thomas had had to do a lot of work, some of it in therapy, to reach any kind of internal balance. But as he looks around the living room at all of his sides relaxing in the light from the television he thinks, _It was all worth it._

Virgil and Logan are on his right on the couch, listing sleepily into each other. Roman has his head in Virgil's lap and Logan is softly carding his fingers through Roman's hair. Patton is on the floor by his feet, using his knee as a pillow and holding Roman's hand. Roman still looks exhausted, it's been an uphill battle for him, but the soft smile playing on his lips tonight is peaceful.

Janus is on his left. He'd started out the evening at a polite distance, but as the night went on he'd relaxed his guard. As he crept closer, Thomas had chanced draping an arm around his shoulders. He'd braced for any sign that he was making the snake-like side uncomfortable, but Janus had melted into it, sighing. Now the long line of him is tucked into Thomas's side. It seems he might soon be snoring into Thomas's shoulder.

Remus is in his lap. Thankfully he's wearing a onesie this time, a cthulhu one. He'd shamelessly plonked himself there at the start of movie night, and honestly Thomas is thrilled. He's barely paying attention to the movie even though 'Return to HalloweenTown' had been his choice. He's too busy basking in the warmth and love and general contentment that he'd fought so hard for.

Some people might find it weird to be so happy spending an evening watching cheesy movies with six facets of your own personality. But those people wouldn't have any idea of the dark place he'd started this year in; of how much he, and by extension his sides, had been hurting. Those same people might judge him for being in a relationship with five of those facets and crushing super hard on the sixth. But loving them(and by extension, himself) had been the most healing thing to happen to him recently. Those people, he figured, probably weren't worth worrying about.

Thomas is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the movie ending until the credits roll. Patton stretches and reaches for the remote. "Anybody up for another one?" He asks hopefully.

Remus wiggles suggestively in Thomas's lap. "I'm up for anything!" He dodges Roman's retaliatory hand flail.

The commotion causes Janus to stir against him and blink sleepily. He lets out a huge yawn, showcasing his fangs, and Thomas barely keeps himself from making an undignified noise. The sight is so precious that his heart does a little back flip.

Virgil snorts. "You know I would Pat, but I think it might be time to put these two to bed" Roman whines and buries his face in Virgil's stomach.

"Going to sleep now would be optimal for our schedule tomorrow." Logan yawns, rubbing at his eyes behind his glasses, "Also I'm very tired."

Thomas can feel the beckoning pull of sleep himself. "You're right, Logan. It should probably be bedtime."

"I like where this is going." Remus purrs.

Roman lets out a muffled groan. "He meant to sleep, you flea-bitten miscreant." He sits up, glaring.

Patton doesn't exactly pout, but it's a very near thing. "I wanted to watch 'Hocus Pocus'. I'm still in a fall mood."

"Same." Thomas chuckles a little. "Don't worry Pat, I promise we'll have a few more themed movie nights before fall is over."

"There isss no fall." Janus mutters next to him. He doesn't sound entirely awake.

 _"There is only Zuul!"_ The twins and Virgil chant in unison. Remus lets out an ear splitting cackle that finally seems to rouse Janus from his stupor.

He grimaces. " Let me rephrase. There is no fall _here_ , there are no seasons in Florida." His tone is sour and Thomas is tempted to agree with both it, and the sentiment.

Logan, however, clears his throat. "That's not accurate. The seasons here simply don't follow the pattern of temperate North America, with it's much cooler weather and autumnal foliage."

Thomas and Virgil both snip "Don't remind me." at the same time. Virgil smirks at him across the top of Logan's head.

"Jinx, you owe me a kiss on the lips." Thomas feels his face heat as Virgil climbs to his feet and comes to claim his prize. It's a short, chaste kiss, but it makes his insides feel fuzzy.

Patton sighs wistfully. "I wish it did though. I'd love to have a real fall experience, like the movies." He looks up at Thomas, eyes longing. "With pumpkins and crunchy leaves and hayrides…"

Roman perks up a little. "And festivals! And costume parties, and hot apple cider!"

"Basic bitch." Virgil huffs affectionately. "Don't forget haunted houses, or horror movies, or creepy campfire tales!"

Remus claps his hands. "Poisoned candy too, with razors! And serial killer clowns!"

Thomas digs his fingers sharply into Remus's ribs."Those are not real things, you hobgoblin." The Duke squeals and bucks away, falling straight off Thomas's lap.

"But they could be." He whines from his place on the floor next to Patton. "I could make them real."

"You could just as easily make the other things real as well." Logan points out 

Roman brightens even further. "Hang on, he's onto something! We really could Re, we could turn the imagination into an autumn paradise, with all the best fall stuff, for everybody to visit. We could have a real fall for once!" He bounces a little, shooting up off the couch to pace. The idea sends a little thrill up Thomas's spine.

Remus jumps up and into Roman's path, causing them to collide. "Can I strew bloody teenage bodies everywhere?" Roman wrinkles his nose at him.

"No." Thomas says firmly, amusement coloring his voice. "But you could make us a very realistic haunted house." This is sounding more and more fun. 

"Just keep the actual viscera to a minimum please, blood is hard to wash out of everything." Janus is a puddle of sardonic eye rolls, still lounging on the couch.

Rolling his own eyes, Remus drapes himself dramatically over his twin's shoulder. "Fine. If you all have _such_ a hard on for the 90's Sabrina thing instead of the cool new one, I _guess_ I can restrain myself." He doesn't seem particularly bothered by Roman dropping him on his ass.

"Thank you." Thomas chuckles, warm affection suffusing him. It still thrills him to watch the twins work together instead of being at odds. "It's a good idea, both of you, I love it."

Patton is nearly vibrating with excitement. "Oh this is gonna be the best!"

"It does sound pretty cool." Virgil admits.

Janus sighs heavily. "A cold, damp, and dreary stereotypical fall? I'm _ecstatic._ " He doesn't sound too upset, really. Thomas climbs to his own feet and Janus makes a discontent noise at the loss of his heat source.

"We should-" Roman interrupts himself with a jaw cracking yawn"-start planning." He sways a little where he stands.

Logan reaches a hand towards Virgil, who hauls him up from the couch. "It might be best to wait until tomorrow. You'll be well rested and able to do a much more detailed job. I'm looking forward to experiencing your work."

Roman pouts, but Thomas ruffles his hair. "He's right, go to bed. It'll be better in the morning. And I would kind of like to sleep soon." He levels Remus with a mock glare. "You too, gremlin man. Shoo."

Remus wiggles his eyebrows. "Only if I get to take you with me, hot stuff."

Thomas flushes. "Maybe next time. I really do need to _actually_ sleep."

"Boo, you whore." Remus blows a raspberry, but then he grins and pulls Thomas into an intense, tongue filled kiss. "Good night, 'til it be morrow. Parting is such sweet torture. For my balls!" With a giggle and a snort he vanishes.

There's silence as Thomas catches his breath, feeling self conscious. Finally he clears his throat. "So I guess now would be the time to tell you that Remus and I are also in a relationship…"

Logan levels him with his least impressed look. "We gathered as much."

Patton chuckles warmly. "What a way to announce it! Congrats, Sweetheart, I'm happy for you guys."

Roman sniffs. "I thought you had better taste than that. But I suppose I can't fault you for finding him attractive, he does look just like me after all." His voice is warm and teasing.

"We have the same- you know what, I don't even know why I bother." Virgil grumbles. "Good for you, Thomas. C'mon, Prince Smarmy, the lack of sleep is making you dumb. Let's get him to bed, Lo."

"Wait! I want _my_ kiss." Roman flings himself at Thomas and kisses him, soft and sweet and thorough. When he pulls back he raises an eyebrow. "Wanna come with? Just to sleep." 

The barest hint of insecurity shadows his eyes, so Thomas leans in to kiss it away. "Tomorrow, love, I promise."

Logan and Virgil deposit a kiss on each of Thomas's cheeks and bundle Roman off between them. Roman hasn't slept alone in a long time, too prone to nightmares, but those two are always the first to step in and keep him safe.

Thomas himself hasn't spent more than a few nights without at least one of the sides cuddled up to him. His nightmares are less frequent than Roman's, but having someone with him keeps them at bay. He's not surprised when Patton presses a soft kiss to his forehead and says, "Are you sure you don't want company?"

"I'm sure. I have to get up early for that meeting, and I'm wiped. I'll be ok, Pat." He wraps Patton up in a tight hug, grateful beyond measure for the way the sides look after him.

Speaking of which, Janus is hovering. He's making a show of inspecting some papers Thomas left on the table but it's obvious he's waiting his turn to say goodnight. Which is good, because there's a question that's been bouncing around Thomas's brain for weeks now, and he would really like to get an answer before it drives him a little batty.

He refrains from chewing his thumbnail like Virgil, but it's a near thing. "Hey, Janus, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Janus offers him a half smile. "Of course, I'm all yours." His mouth quirks a little as he says it, before the smile strengthens.

"So, you definitely saw that, with Remus." Thomas rubs at the heat crawling up the back of his neck. It had been a pretty vivid display.

Something flashes across Janus's face, but it's replaced quickly by a dramatically shocked stare. "No, I missed it entirely."

"Right, it wasn't really how _I_ wanted to tell everyone…"

"Remus has always been an impulsive creature." Janus offers.

Thomas chuckles, the sound catching in his throat. "...true. But now I'm in a relationship with everybody, um… everyone except you and I was wondering if that was something you might... want... too?" His eyes trace the edge of the table as he waits for a response, shifting nervously.

It's a long silent moment before it comes, and it's not anything he expected. "Why?"

Thomas looks up at him sharply. Janus's face is a mask of studied passivity. "What do you mean?" He gets the feeling he's somehow misstepped.

Janus sighs heavily. "I mean why are you asking me this, now?"

"Because I want to-"

He holds up a hand, eyes piercing. "Think carefully before you answer. I will not be an obligation. I won't be pitied by you, or treated as part of a collection."

"That's not what this is!" He's a little offended, and a little terrified he's messed up his one chance to deepen this relationship.

"Is it not?" Janus sounds skeptical. " Then answer the question. Why me, why now?"

It's Thomas's turn to sigh. He's not sure where he went wrong, but... "Look, getting involved with the others romantically wasn't something I set out to do. But it's good, with them. I care about you all so much, and being with them is one way I show them how much." He meets Janus's eyes, puts all of his sincerity into his voice. "I want to show you too, and I think we could be good together."

Janus's face softens, just a bit. "I know that you care about me, Thomas. I don't need to be romanced."

Thomas's stomach sinks a little. "Are you not interested in me that way? It's ok if you're not." He hastens to reassure.

At that, Janus flushes across the human side of his face. He fiddles with his cuffs and clears his throat. "It's not in my nature to trust that someone has no ulterior motives. I'm not… uninterested, I'm just not sure it's wise."

A spark of hope flares in Thomas's chest. He offers Janus a soft smile. "Is there anything I can do to make it easier for you to trust me?" Janus blinks at him for a moment, mouth open. But he recovers quickly enough.

"I'm not sure how you would. I'm not Remus, I'm not that easy to seduce." There's a slight bitterness underlying his tone, but also fondness. Thomas can't be sure if it's directed at him or at the Duke.

He pretends to give it some thought, but he'd already suspected that Janus might need some convincing. "What if we give it a trial run. Let me take you out and treat you, we'll spend time together just the two of us, you can see if being with me works for you." He cajoles, trying to be charming. He's not entirely certain he succeeds. "If not, we stay friends and I find other ways to show you how much you mean to me."

Janus's eyebrow has crawled up into his hairline. He seems thrown. "...are you saying you want to _court_ me?"

"Court, date," Thomas waves dismissively at the semantics, "just let me show you that I'm serious about wanting to be with you."

Janus narrows his eyes, considering. "Agreed." He says, finally. "On one condition."

"Okay, what condition is that?" Thomas hedges.

"The courting should be mutual. After all, you should see if being with _me_ works for _you._ You might find it's not all you'd hoped for." Janus smiles at him with all his teeth. It's probably supposed to be intimidating, but all it does is make Thomas want to kiss him senseless. There will be plenty of time for that later, though. Hopefully.

Instead he closes the last few feet and holds out a hand. "I kinda doubt that, but okay. We're dating now. I'm gonna court you so good, you won't know what hit you."

"Oh, I regret this already." Janus deadpans as they shake to seal the deal.

"Mmhmn, sure you do." Instead of releasing Janus's hand, Thomas brings it up so he can brush a kiss over the knuckles of one yellow glove. He meets Janus's gaze, lets all of his affection seep into his smile, and murmures. "Goodnight, Janus."

As he turns to head up to bed he hears a small strangled whine, and then a quiet sigh. "...Goodnight."

He waits until he's in his room to do a victory dance, butterflies crowding his stomach and warmth flooding his cheeks. " _Yes!_ "


End file.
